Bolesna prawda
by Kumm
Summary: Rose Weasley, córka Rona i Hermiony Weasley, odnajduje pamiętnik swojej dawnej przyjaciółki, Lily Potter, córki Złotego Chłopca i Ginny. Niespodziewanie dowiaduje się o dziewczynie dziwnych rzeczy...


_Dla tej, która jest moim natchnieniem i cierpieniem..._

**Bolesna prawda**

Słabe światło zachodzącego słońca układało się wygodnie na zakurzonych meblach i podziurawionej podłodze, wplątywało się w srebrzyste loczki kobiety stojącej po środku pokoju, przeglądało się w jej szklistych łzach, tonęło w czekoladowych oczach...

„To nie jest zwykła przyjaźń."

Koślawe litery nakreślone w pamiętniku wręcz huczały w głowie staruszki. Owszem – nie były zwykłymi przyjaciółkami. Wydawało się, że zostały dla siebie stworzone – idealnie zgrane, dopasowane, jak dwie połówki letniej, soczystej pomarańczy. Były jak siostry, przynajmniej w jej przekonaniu. Jednak między słowami swojej dawnej towarzyszki kobieta odnalazła coś więcej, niż przyjacielskie uczucia i deklaracje.

_ – Rose, obiecaj mi coś. – Lily pochwyciła dłonie przyjaciółki, która spojrzała na nią wyczekująco. – Na zawsze będziemy razem. _

_Płatek śniegu ułożył się na czubku jej nosa i Rose strząsnęła go powoli, dotykając go swoim własnym. _

_- Oczywiście, głuptasku – wyszeptała, uśmiechając się rozkosznie. – Nikt nigdy nie zniszczy tej przyjaźni. – Na bladym czole Lily pojawiła się niemal niedostrzegalna zmarszczka..._

Staruszka zmarszczyła z irytacją brwi. Nigdy nie zwróciła na to uwagi, nigdy nie zastanawiała się tak naprawdę nad zachowaniem przyjaciółki. Jednak teraz wszystkie te odległe fakty uderzyły w nią z wielką siłą, stając się nagle realnymi i niezwykle oczywistymi. Kobieta poczuła się, jakby właśnie ktoś wylał na nią wiadro lodowatej wody, budząc ją z dłuższego snu.

„Rose wyglądała cudownie – bladoróżowa sukienka spływała lekko po jej zaokrąglonych biodrach..."

Prychnęła z niezadowoleniem. To było wręcz niesmaczne – opisywać ją w taki sposób!

_Rose okręciła się w miejscu, pozwalające sukience zawirować delikatnie w powietrzu i opaść z wdziękiem z powrotem na ciało właścicielki. _

_- Podepnij trochę włosy – nakazała Lily, podając dziewczynie wsuwkę. – Odsłonisz szyję – dodała nieco ciszej. _

_Rose ponownie obejrzała się w lustrze, a naga skóra na smukłej, długiej szyi zalśniła w świetle magicznych światełek. Rudowłosa spoglądała na nią z nieskrywaną fascynacją. _

_- I jak? – zapytała rozpromieniona._

_- Wyglądasz cudownie – wyszeptała Lily, ślizgając się wzrokiem po sylwetce przyjaciółki._

_- Podoba ci się ta sukienka? – zapytała ze śmiechem dziewczyna. – Dam ci ją. Oczywiście po balu. Mi już do niczego się nie przyda..._

Kobieta oddychała ciężko, czytając ze złością kolejne zdania. Zaróżowione chmury wirowały właśnie w spokojnym tempie wokół słońca, wraz z fioletowymi obłoczkami sprawiając, że promienie słoneczne przenikające przez nie, nabierały zupełnie innego, wspaniałego koloru. Staruszka opadła na zakurzone krzesło, które zaskrzypiało pod nią złowrogo. Miała ochotę zatrzasnąć pamiętnik, a później go spalić, jednak ciekawość wzięła górę.

„William w niczym jej nie dorównywał. Nawet w połowie nie prezentował się równie wspaniale, co ona. Idiota. A Rose uśmiechała się do niego, cała promieniejąc ze szczęścia..."

Rose prychnęła kpiąco. Lily zazdrosna? Łączyła je tylko przyjaźń, a ona była gotowa obrażać wszystkich tańczących z nią chłopców? Zresztą Ruda miała Philipa. Nie tylko na balu... Czekoladowe oczy staruszki rozszerzyły się w szoku. Słowa nakreślone na kartkach powoli dochodziły do jej rozumu i serca, gorączkowo jej nakazując, by choć spróbowała je zrozumieć. Nadal była skonsternowana, jednak poczuła niemiłe ukłucie, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z ich znaczenia...

_Lily siedziała przy jednym ze stolików, pijąc w zamyśleniu swój koktajl. Philip, choć na jego twarzy malowało się zniecierpliwienie i niezadowolenie, dalej jej towarzyszył, pomimo że ona zupełnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Co jakiś czas podnosiła znad kufla zielone oczy i śledziła wzrokiem Rose i Williama wirujących na parkiecie. Wyglądała tak, jakby sama ze sobą walczyła – na przemian jej spojrzenie było dziwnie rozmarzone, pełne uwielbienia i czułego uczucia albo nienawistne, przepełnione zazdrością i obrzydzeniem. _

_William nachylił się nad swoją partnerką i szeptał jej prosto do ucha, prawie muskając wargami jego płatek. Lily ścisnęła mocniej kufel. Wprost emanowała niezwykłą, niepohamowaną energią, która zdawała się dotykać wszystkich znajdujących się dookoła. Ojciec wiele razy jej powtarzał, by się z tym pilnowała – odziedziczyła tą przypadłość właśnie po nim – jednak w tej chwili nie bardzo ją to obchodziło. Philip spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, ruszając się niespokojnie na siedzeniu. Naczynia na stoliku zadrżały niebezpiecznie..._

Staruszka wpatrywała się oniemiała w pożółkłe kartki pamiętnika. W głowie miała zupełny mętlik – to wszystko było po prostu nierealne i niezrozumiałe jednocześnie. Do pokoju wkradał się teraz jedynie ciepły, letni wiatr, głaszczący delikatnie pomarszczone policzki Rose. Różowe i fioletowe chmury już dawno rozpłynęły się w tańcu, porywając ze sobą słońce.

„To uczucie stawało się powoli nie do zniesienia. Zbyt silne, by je zignorować. Zbyt silne, by z nim walczyć."

_Młodzi Potterowie i Weasleyowie wylegiwali się w Pokoju Wspólnym, odpoczywając po skończonych zajęciach. James i Albus obmyślali taktykę do następnego meczu quidditcha, w którym miało dojść do starcia gryfonów i ślizgonów, przy okazji zastanawiając się, gdzie podziewa się Lily – ona również grała, na pozycji pałkarza, i wyraźnie ustalali z nią wcześniej, że powinna przyjść i pomóc im w opracowaniu strategii. Nigdy nie łamała danego słowa. Rose wypatrywała z okna sylwetki swojej przyjaciółki, zastanawiając się, co też mogło ją zatrzymać. Hugo również milczał, jednak wyraźnie nie był niczym zmartwiony, a wręcz przeciwnie – dziwnie rozmarzony, z błogim uśmiechem. Portret Grubej Damy odsunął się powoli i do komnaty wpadła Lily. Wszyscy natychmiast znieruchomieli, wpatrując się w jej zielone, pełne determinacji, oczy._

_- Cześć, przepraszam za spóźnienie – uśmiechnęła się do nich lekko. Zanim zdążyli cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, wyszukała wzrokiem, siedzącego po w drugim końcu komnaty, Philipa. – Możesz na chwilkę...? – wymamrotała, pokazując wyjście z wieży Gryffindoru. Chłopak uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, choć wyraźnie był zdziwiony. – Zobaczymy się później. – Lily odwróciła się na pięcie, ciągnąc chłopca za rękaw. Czekając, aż Gruba Dama się odsunie, rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na oniemiałych towarzyszy, zatrzymując się na dłużej na Rose. W oczach Rudej przyjaciółka mogła dostrzec nieme przeprosiny, choć nie miała pojęcia, o co chodziło..._

Kobieta niemalże zachłysnęła się powietrzem, kiedy przeczytała kolejne kilka zdań. Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia nabrały innych barw, patrzyła na nie z innej perspektywy. Dokładnie pamiętała, co działo się dalej. Philip był najszczęśliwszą osobą pod słońcem, podczas gdy na ustach Lily wciąż pojawiał się ten sam sztuczny, wymuszony uśmiech. Wiele razy starała się pomóc przyjaciółce albo chociaż spróbować dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje, jednak Ruda milczała jak zaklęta, posyłając jedynie Rose przepraszające spojrzenia.

„To nie pomogło. Nadal była przy mnie, nadal miałam ją na wyciągnięcie ręki. Czasami wydaje mi się, że się nie powstrzymam..."

_Lily od rana chodziła dziwnie zamyślona i milcząca, ignorując każdego, kto się do niej odezwał. Chłonęła za to wzrokiem każdy, nawet najsubtelniejszy, gest Rose, jakby widziała ją po raz pierwszy. I ostatni... Nawet wiecznie uśmiechniętemu Philipowi udzielił się jej ponury nastrój. _

_Ta noc była wyjątkowo chłodna i wietrzna, a deszcz zacinał w mury zamku, jak oszalały. Ruda siedziała w dormitorium od kolacji, której zresztą nie tknęła, wciąż, niezmiennie wpatrując się w krajobraz rozpościerający się za oknem. Rose wspięła się po schodkach i zapukała do drzwi, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Cisza. Nacisnęła niepewnie klamkę. Lily nawet nie drgnęła. _

_- Liluś, co się dzieje? – Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Weasleyówna podeszła powoli do przyjaciółki i pociągnęła ją lekko za jeden z jej rudych kosmyków. – Ej, głuptasku mój..._

_- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – Ruda zerwała się na równe nogi, odpychając rękę przerażonej Rose. – Nigdy!_

_Oczy pełne miała bólu i niepohamowanej złości, a szczęki i mięśnie zaciśnięte, jakby w obronnym geście. Jej ciało dygotało w furii._

_- Lily? – wyszeptała panna Weasley, wyciągając dłoń._

_- Nie dotykaj mnie. – Dziewczyna jednym ruchem odepchnęła jej rękę. – Wynoś się stąd – warknęła, podbiegając do drzwi i otwierając je na oścież. Rose stała oniemiała, wpatrując się w swoją przyjaciółkę, która właśnie wyrzucała ją ze swojego dormitorium, a może nawet ze swojego życia? – Jesteś głucha? – Lily krzyczała jak opętana._

_Dziewczyna zreflektowała się i pokręciła powoli głową, unosząc wysoko brodę i hamując łzy, które cisnęły jej się do oczu. _

_- Nie – wyszeptała._

_- To dobrze – odparowała Potter i zatrzasnęła drzwi._

Pamiętała te wydarzenia aż za dobrze. Wciąż powracały do niej, za każdym razem z większą siłą, większym naciskiem. Nie mogła się od nich uwolnić, choć bardzo tego pragnęła. Lily była jej najdroższą przyjaciółką, nigdy nie znalazła drugiej takiej, zresztą – nigdy specjalnie jej nie szukała. Tamta chwila pozostawiła w jej pamięci wyraźne piętno, którego nie potrafiła się pozbyć. Słowa dawnej towarzyszki dudniły w jej głowie.

Kilka miesięcy później Rose opuściła Hogwart i zajęła się swoim własnym życiem – założyła rodzinę, znalazła pracę, starając się nie myśleć o Lily. Nie miała więcej okazji jej widzieć. Dziewczyna nie pojawiała się nawet na spotkaniach rodzinnych. Jednak zielone oczy wciąż pojawiały się w jej snach – zawsze pełne złości i żalu. Kobieta przejechała wzrokiem po kolejnych zdaniach, szukając wytłumaczenia.

„Nie miałam innego wyjścia. To nie byłoby fair wobec niej, a także rodziców - zhańbić ich kazirodczym związkiem. Gdyby w ogóle był możliwy..."

Kobieta zakryła usta dłońmi. To jasne, bezpośrednie wyznanie wylało się w jej wnętrze, dotykając każdego nerwu, każdej żyły i kości. Wszystko już rozumiała. Lily była po prostu honorowa i altruistyczna, wolała kryć się ze swoimi uczuciami, by nie przeszkodzić innym. Łzy spłynęły po policzkach staruszki, kreśląc na nich nierówną ścieżkę. A ona gotowa była nienawidzić swej dawnej przyjaciółki do końca życia! Światło wysłane na ziemię przez blady księżyc, przeturlało się gładko po stopach i nogach Rose, by następnie wspiąć się po cichutku na jej ramiona i razem z nią czytać pamiętnik.

_Znowu z niej szydzili – idealna kujonka przesiaduje całe dnie z książkami, w samotności, nie ma przyjaciół ani zupełnie nikogo. Prawda była zupełnie inna. Boleśnie inna. Owszem, książki były dla niej czymś więcej, niż kilkoma setkami kartek, jednak, co się tyczyło przyjaźni – już dawno przestała wierzyć w jej siłę, a może nawet i istnienie? Jedyna osoba, której zaufała, z którą zamierzała utrzymywać przyjazne kontakty do końca życia, odeszła. Teraz została sama, pośród książek i kpiących z niej ludzi._

_Z lektury wyrwał ją wybuch gromkiego śmiechu. Podniosła czekoladowe spojrzenie i zlustrowała nim grupkę uczniów siedzących przy okrągłym stoliku, który znajdował się zaledwie dwa regały dalej. Pomimo, iż jej prześladowcy szeptali, Rose mogła z łatwością wychwycić wszystkie ich słowa, które zresztą bardzo bolały. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku, kiedy ujrzała wśród nich swojego brata – szczęśliwego i wyraźnie z siebie dumnego. Obok niego siedziała Lily, jednak dziewczyna nie przyjrzała jej się wyraźniej, wręcz ją ignorując. Weasleyówna zmierzyła Hugo wzrokiem, jednak on tylko głośniej się zaśmiał. Pochyliła się z powrotem nad książką, starając się nie zwracać na nich uwagi. Jeszcze kilka słów i jej twarz zupełnie poczerwieniała ze złości. Zerwała się na równe nogi i w ciągu dwóch sekund poczuła, jak dłoń nabrzmiewa jej bólem w zetknięciu z gorącym policzkiem brata. Chłopak spojrzał na nią oburzony, rozcierając skórę na twarzy._

_Rose mogłaby przysiąc, że dopóki nie odwróciła na nią wzroku, w oczach Rudej czaiło się ciepłe, szczere uczucie._

Łzy lśniły w ostrym blasku księżyca, to chowając się, to znowu ukazując na pomarszczonej skórze kobiety. Była zła, doskonale pamiętała te chwile, w których musiała niemalże uciekać przed dokuczliwymi uczniami albo próbować ich ignorować podczas nauki. To nie było proste. Następne słowa jedynie jeszcze bardziej ją wzruszyły.

„Nie może za mną tęsknić, ani cierpieć z mojego powodu. Nie może żałować, że ta przyjaźń się skończyła... Musi być szczęśliwa."

To było dla niej niezrozumiałe – przecież, gdyby Lily powiedziała jej prawdę, na pewno nie spotkałaby się z dezaprobatą! Rose była niemalże przekonana, że przyjęłaby tą nowinę ze spokojem, wręcz obojętnością. Jednak... może się myliła?

_Ostatni wieczór w Hogwarcie. Rose lawirowała między uczniami, starając się dotrzeć do swoich rodziców, stojących w sali wejściowej. Wydawało się, że powietrze było wilgotniejsze, niż zazwyczaj, jakby nasiąkło łzami żegnających się kolegów i przyjaciół. Albus, wraz ze swoimi opiekunami, również zatrzymał się w wejściu, przeczesując wzrokiem komnatę, w poszukiwaniu dziewczyny. Rose rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Nigdzie nie było Lily. Mama przytuliła ją mocno, kryjąc łzy we włosach swej córki.. Weasleyówna roześmiała się, przytulając mocniej swą rodzicielkę, a później tatę i wujostwo. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na nieobecność drugiej dziewczyny, jednak w oczach ciotki, Rose ujrzała nieme pytanie. _

_Dopiero, kiedy opuszczała zamek, ujrzała ją na błoniach. Stała, wpatrując się w swoją dawną przyjaciółkę... Żegnając ją na zawsze._

Ich kontakt zupełnie się urwał, nie widziały się nawet w święta – Lily opuszczała dom na długie tygodnie, starając się nigdy nie pojawić w nim w tym samym czasie, co Rose. Nikt nie poruszał tego tematu, choć wiele razy Rose natrafiała na zdziwione, a czasem nawet oburzone spojrzenia pozostałych członków rodziny. Była upartą osobą, a zachowanie Rudej dotknęło ją do żywego. Nie zamierzała jej szukać, starać się ją zrozumieć lub poznać przyczyny jej postępowania. Nie planowała również wybaczyć.

Po paru latach Rose, jak to planowali jej rodzice i wujostwo, zaręczyła się z Williamem. Wtedy ją zobaczyła...

„Sądziłam, że zapomniałam, że moje uczucie osłabło, że będę umiała rozsądnie myśleć. Jakże się myliłam. To wszystko wróciło do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą, niemalże powalając z nóg."

_Goście, ubrani w odświętne szaty, rozsiedli się na ozdobionych ławkach, gawędząc po cichu. Rose chodziła niespokojnie w tą i z powrotem, na przemian, to gładząc swą nieskazitelnie białą sukienkę, to poprawiając włosy lub welon. Pani Weasley uśmiechała się przez łzy, spoglądając z roztkliwieniem na swą jedyną córkę. _

_Słońce promieniało radośnie, kiedy młoda para podawała sobie złote obrączki, wymawiając głośno i wyraźnie uroczyste słowa przysięgi. Rose rozejrzała się podekscytowana po zebranej widowni i zamarła zszokowana, kiedy natrafiła na parę dużych, zielonych oczu, intensywnie się w nią wpatrujących._

_Nikt nie sądził, że przyjdzie. Zaproszono ją na ślub jedynie z grzeczności, jednak przy stole nie przygotowano dla niej miejsca. Choć na wydatnych ustach Lily gościł szczery uśmiech, jej spojrzenie było pełne żalu i rozczarowania, które to uczucia wydawały się głęboko w nich zakorzenić. Rose odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego małżonka i złożyła na jego wargach czuły pocałunek, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie zobaczyła. I kiedy spojrzała ponownie w tamto miejsce – Lily już nie było. _

_Jabłonie zrzucały śnieżnobiałe płatki, obsypując pannę młodą, kiedy pod nimi przechodziła. Za ogrodzeniem, oddzielającym ławki i scenę od ogrodu, leżała mała paczka, o złotych i czerwonych barwach. Rose podniosła ją ostrożnie, uśmiechając się mimo woli w duchu, na widok lekko koślawego pisma dawnej przyjaciółki. Rozerwała delikatnie papier. Bladoróżowy materiał połyskiwał subtelnie w słońcu..._

Sukienka leżała upchnięta na dnie szafy, nie widząc światła dziennego od kilkudziesięciu lat. Rose poprzysięgła sobie, że nigdy jej nie wyjmie, jednak teraz otworzyła z rozmachem szafę i wysypała z niej stos schludnie poukładanych kartonów. Leżała na dnie ostatniego – pod stertą nieużywanych, starych ubrań, wciąż zapakowana w złoto-czerwony papier. Kobieta pogładziła delikatny materiał.

Przy drzwiach pokoju leżało w nieładzie kilka tobołków, pełnych różnorakich przedmiotów, przyniesionych przed paroma godzinami przez pięć sów. Szósta, czarna, o smutnych oczach, niosła w dziobie dużą kopertę – testament Lilianne Ginerwy Potter. Wiedziała już o jej śmierci, uroniła łzy, jednak dopiero teraz poważnie zapłakała nad utratą swej dawnej przyjaciółki. Wszystko już rozumiała. Wszystko było już oczywiste. Dłonie Rose drżały, kiedy przewracała z rozdrażnieniem kolejne kartki w pamiętniku. Wydawało się, że Lily pisała go do ostatniej chwili swojego życia – tak samotna, by musiała zwierzać się przedmiotowi, tak niezrozumiana przez innych. W końcu na pergaminie nie było już żadnych liter, jednak staruszka nadal przewracała strony... Na jednej z ostatnich, właścicielka pamiętnika zapisała kilka słów – koślawych, napisanych niedokładnie, jakby w ostatnim tchnieniu.

„Wiem, że to przeczytasz, Rose. Przepraszam za wszystko. Zawsze byłaś tylko Ty..."

Ostatnia litera miała nienaturalnie długi ogonek...


End file.
